Otro Mundo
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Que Pasaria Si Llegaras A Un Mundo Desconocido Y Te Encontraras Con El Horror De Ese Mundo*Entra Y Lee*
1. Mundo Desconocido

Capitulo 0 : Prologo

Derechos Reservados: SNK - Hajime Isayama.

Tengo hambre y sueño he estado caminando en direccion a esos arboles gigantes que veo a lo lejos , pero todavia me pregunto ''Donde Demonios Estoy'' Solo he caminado desde que llegue a este lugar .

''Mierda , Por Fin Estoy Llegando '' Pense , ya que habia estado horas caminando que lo mas seguro es que tenga hinchados mis pies . Mire al cielo ya que estaba nublado Pero algo llamo mi atencion Era ese color verde como humo que se estaba desvaneciendo en el cielo eran vengalas... ¿Vengalas?

''Bien , Voy A Ir Para Alla'' lo mas seguro donde hay vengalas , Hay Personas y donde hay personas hay respuestas de donde demonios estoy .

Corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta los arboles gigantes , pero al llegar vi algo horrible se los estaban comiendo esas cosas , que las personas a su alredor los llamaban ¡TITANES! . Queria ayudarlos pero mis piernas no se movian y como podria luchar contras esa cosa de 10 metros a lo cual vi a una mujer a punto de ser comida era la ultima que quedaba ya que los otros habian sido devorados por esas cosas , no pude aguantar y corri hacia el titan a lo cual vi 2 mangos como unas espadas en la nuca de aquel titan , salte y escale. Agarre los 2 mangos y los arrastre por la nuca del titan , cayo inmediatamente Y empezo a salir humo ''Pero Que Demonios se esta evaporando''

-Gracias , Muchas Gracias- Eran la unicas palabras que la mujer decia la mujer , -Ven Tenemos Que Ir Nos De Aqui- la agarre de la mano ya que si un titan llego aqui entonces otros podrian venir.

-Mi Caballo Esta Por Ahi- la mujer apunto , fuimos habian 2 caballos pero como podia Yo podria subirme caballo si nunca me he subido a uno

-Subete Yo Te Llevo- La Mujer Subio al caballo y me extendio su mano , la tome Y Me Subi Al Caballo

La mujer me conto la historia de este mundo mientras tomamos camino a un tal muro rose , El infierno que vivian desde que aparecieron los titanes hace 100 años. Las derrotas que sufrio la humanidad y la humillacion de encerrarce en muros por culpa de los titanes , Ella era un soldado de la legion de reconocimiento .

''Pero Que Demonios'' Pense , Ya que a lo lejos se veia un muro gigante y si ese era el muro rose.

-MI Nombre Es Ashley Müller- la mujer se presento , ya que acabamos de llegar a el muro , -Carlos- Ese es mi nombre , ya que por alguna razon mis recuerdos estaban confusos.

Me Obligo A Subirme A Su Espalda , me negue por unos momentos pero insistia demasiado que acepte , subimos las paredes con algo llamado equipo de maniobra tridimensional Y llegamos a la cima de las murallas eran 50 metros de altura se veia una enorme ciudad pero antigua , -Nosotros la legion de reconocimiento luchamos para la libertad de esta gente- solo sonrei a lo que dijo ashley , Caminamos por lo muros y me di cuenta que los logos en sus chalecos eran diferentes a los de ashley - Oye Me Puedes Explicar Los Logos - Ella Solo Asintio Con la cabeza -Mira Los Militares Se Dividen En 3 tropas , La Tropa De Reconocimiento Que Se Encarga De Salir De Los Muros Y Su Logo Son 2 Alas , Despues Vienen Las Tropas Estacionarias Que Son Los Encargados De Proteger Los Muros , Son donde mas ingresos de soldados tienen ya que nuestras misiones son muy riesgosas Y Su Logo Son 2 Rosas rojas Y Por Ultimo La Policia Militar Para Ingresar A Ellos Tienes Que Ser Uno De Los 10 Mejores Soldados De tu Ciclo , Ellos Estan Ubicado En La Ultima Pared Llamada Sina y Su Logo Es un Unicornio- ''3 Tropas Eh..?'' Pense , Mientras Seguiamos caminando -Tienes 14 Años Cierto- Como Lo Supo , Vaje Mi Cabeza En Señal Que Si . -Genial , Por Que No Te Inscribes Como Soldado Ya Que Tienes 14 Solo Sera 1 Año De Entrenamiento , Yo Entre 3 - Me dio una palmada en el brazo y me dolio no le di importancia Y -Esta Bien , Me Convertire En Soldado- Tomamos Camino Hacia El Campo De Entrenamiento y Me Uni.

-Hoy Empieza Su Sufrimiento Gusanos , Me Llamo Lex Y Sere Su Intructor Este Año-

-Si! Señor - Todos Los Que Estaban Gritaron , Y Como Habia Aprendido , Me Puse La Mano Al Corazon Y Tambien Grite!.

!¿Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews?!


	2. Entrenamiento

Capitulo 1 : Entrenamiento

Despues de la presentancion en el campo de entrenamiento ,fuimos a entrenar , Equilibrio , lucha personal , uso de el equipo tridimensional y montar caballos , lo cual fue muy agotador Y es de noche estamos en la cabaña , escuche de alguien que nos ivan a dividir en grupos.

-Ola Me llamo , Alice Blair - Se Me Acerco Una Mujer Muy Hermosa Y Muy Pequeña.

-Ola , Mi Nombre Es Carlos Jaeger- Dije Jaeger Por Que Ashley Me Inscripcion Asi.

-Jaeger? , Acaso Eres Familiar De Eren Jeager - Me Pregunto Alice

-No, Yo Soy Huerfano- Respondi , Pero Por Que Razon Ashley Me Podria Jeager , En Que Estara Pensando.

Me Prensete de nuevo como todos , nos dividieron en grupos de 5 , a mi me toco con alex , alice , nick y elena , nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña.

-Oye Carlos De Que Muro Eres- Me Preguntaron , Mientras Que Yo Trataba De Recordar Lo Que Me Dijo Ashley.

-Del Muro Maria , Antes De Que Atacara El Colosal y El Blindado - Me Miraron Con Asombro

-Lo Viste- Preguntaron

-No , Yo Quede Inconsiente Por Alguna Razon Me Despester En Los Arboles Gigantes- Respondi , Me Miraron.

-Despues De Terminar El Entrenamiento A Que Tropas Se Van , Yo A La Militar- Pregunto Nick

-Yo Igual-Dijieron Axel Y Elena.

-Yo A La Legion De Reconocimento-Dijo Alice , Todos Se Sorprendieron

Alice No Tienes Miedo A Morir- Dijo Elena

-No Tiene Que Tenerlo , Yo La Protegere - Dije Ya , Que En Este Mundo No Tengo A Nadie Que Proteger Y Como Dicen proteger A Alguien Te Da Poder .

-Tu Tambien , Carlos- Dijieron Los 3

-Si- Respondi

-Estan Locos , Los 2 - Dijieron Esos 3

Los Meses Pasaban , Mis Habilidades Aumentaban y Tambien Tenia Mas Amigos , Le Estaba Tomando Aprecio A Este Lugar Y A Su Gente , Aunque Tambien Me Contaban Lo Que Algunas Personas Hacian Para Sobrevivir Por Culpa De Los Titanes Y Tambien Mi Odio Aumentaba Hacia Ellos , Tambien Me Enamore De Alice Era Una Mujer Especial , Amable , Noble y Muy Bella , Tambien Alex Se Hiso Mi Mejor Amigo Y Me Enseño EL Mundo Exterior Y Lo Curioso Que Puede Ser, Tambien Me Entere Que Somos El Escuadron B Y El A Es Donde Esta Ese Tal Eren Jeager , Que cada Vez Que Lo Veo Esta Con Una Mujer Muy Linda Su ¿Novia? No Tengo Idea ,Pero Tambien Siempre Esta Con Un Rubio Pequeño Y Por Fin Hoy Nos Graduamos

-ATENCION GUSANOS El GENERAL VA A HABLAR- El Intructor Grito

-Bueno Ahora Dire Las Posiciones Del Escuadron B , Como Saben Los 10 Primeron Son Los Unicos Que Pueen Entrar A La Policia Militar - El General Dijo Y Mostro Una Lista.

1:Liza Taylor

2:Sara Morrinso

3:Andy Black

4:Alexander Tyler

5:Carlos Jeager

6:Amanda Martin

7:Arthur Bush

8:Marco Ford

9:Alice Blair

10: Alex Ross

-Ya Eso Es Todo , Vuelvan A Celebrar Su Graduacion- El General Se Fue.

''Bien Quede Numero 5'' Pense , Ya Que Ahora Voy A Celebrar Y Mire Al Cielo , ''No Puedo Creer Que Ya A Pasado Un Año''

-Carlos Felicidades- Se Me Acercaron Alice Y Alex

-Ustedes Tambien , Casi No Entras En La Policia Militar Alex - Dije Sonriendo

-Callate , Carlos - Alex Se Puso Furioso , Ya Que Sabia Que El Era Muy Facil De Hacer Enojar

-Ya Vamos Los 2 A Celebrar- Alice Nos Agarro De Las Mano Y Nos Arrastro A La Celebracion

-Vamos A Tomar Alice- La Agarro Alexander , ''Ese Maldito Empezo'' Pense , Ya Que Este Se Pasa Coqueteando Con Alice

-No , Va A Tomar Conmigo- Le Agarre La Mano A Alice

-Carlos Maldito , Sueltala- Alexander Me Agarro Mi Polera

-Sueltame , Bastardo - Como Ya Era De Constumbre Me Puse A Pelear Con Ese Maldito Y Escuchar Lo Que Gritan Los Que Ven Las Personas

-Ya Empezaron , De Nuevo

-Alice , Se Pelean Por Ti

-Doy Todo Por Carlos

-No , Doy Todo Mi Dinero Por Alexander

-DETENGANSE- Alice Grito , Me Detube Y Alexander Igual.

-Lo Siento- Como Era De Costumbre Era La Unica Que Nos Podia Detener

-Dense La Mano y Pidanse Disculpa- Alice Nos Ordeno , Pero Como Yo Y Ese Maldito De La Mano , No Puede Ser.

-Discul... y Una Mierda , No Me Voy A Disculpar Con Este Bastardo- Grite , a Lo Cual Lo Mismo Dijo Alexander

Despues De Eso La Fiesta Continuo Hasta Que El Intructo Nos Echo A Nuestras Cabañas

-Buenas Noche carlos Y Alex- Alice Se Durmio

-Recuerda Que Mañana Tenemos Que Cuidar Las Murallas- Alex Me Dijo y Se Durmio

''Se Me Habia Olvidado'' Pense y Me Quede Dormido

-Ahh.. Tengo Sueño- Bostesaba , Por que El Intructor Nos Levanto , Muy Temprano Para Limpiar Los Cañones Y Cuidar Las Murallas A Alice Le Toco la Ciudad Con Alex

-No Te Duermas , Carlos - Dijo Elena , Ya Que Me Toco Con Ella.

-Que Es , ESO- Elena Señalaba Algo , Me Levante Y Mire.

-Que Demonios , Es El Colosal- Grite , Ya Que Lo Veia Por Primera Vez.

-Hiso Un Hoyo En El Muro , Los Titanes Van A Entrar- Elena Gritaba , ''Mierda Que Va A Pasar'' Pense

¿Que Les Parecio , Dejen Sus Reviews?


End file.
